One Day A Princess
by Shelly Lane
Summary: Cinderella's point of view during the scene where she goes to the ball and meets the prince. She feels like a princess for one day (but of course, we all know that she eventually becomes a princess, so yes, the title has a double meaning.) Based on Disney's "Cinderella." For Arashi Wolf Princess's birthday.


How stunning I feel in this beautiful gown! I feel as graceful and elegant as a noblewoman! The carriage pulls away, and I feel as if I am truly a grand lady of the royal court rather than a maid whose face is ashen from cinders.

My lips ache from the smile that refuses to vanish, and my eyes sting from tears of joy, for this is the most beautiful of dreams, the wish my heart has made so many times. Just for tonight, I lose my heartache.

The carriage stops in front of the palace. Bruno, who has temporarily become my footman, opens the door and bows graciously. I bob a curtsy in return before hurrying up the steps of the palace.

How beautiful it is, even more lovely than I ever dreamed! For the slightest moment, I hesitate, unsure of myself. Taking a deep breath to calm my pounding heart, I continue inside, passing the guards who line the stairwell leading to the ballroom.

Awed by the splendor of the castle, I can't resist looking in all directions. This is the first time I've ever seen such magnificence, and quite possibly the last.

To my surprise, I feel someone grasp my hand, and I turn to see a young man in an ornate suit. His hair is dark as midnight, unlike my own, which is the same golden color as the summer sun shining on fields of grain.

He bows politely, "My dear young lady, might I have the honor of the next dance?"

Stunned, I manage to curtsy. "I'd be delighted, sir."

This is nearly too much. I simply wished to go to the ball to enjoy the music and see the exquisiteness of the palace, to watch the merriment as ladies in their finest gowns danced with charming suitors. I had never dreamed anyone would ask me to dance with him!

I draw back shyly as he kisses my hand, and my face warms. Surely I'm blushing. How uncouth I feel standing next to this man with his refined manners! Could the prince himself show such decorum?

When he takes my arm, I shiver as if his hand were made of ice, yet my face feels warmer by the second! I cast my eyes to the ground, trying to appear as if I wish to avoid tripping over the hem of my dress, yet I cannot resist stealing glances. He seems unable to take his eyes from me.

Who is this girl he imagines is on his arm? Does he think I am a king's daughter? What would he do if he knew who I truly was?

Who is this man who behaves as royalty? Is he a member of aristocracy, or perhaps one of the prince's most honored servants? Why do I wonder how his embrace would feel when I don't even know his name?

Is this love at first sight? Can people truly fall in love so fast?

Does he love me at all? How many other girls has he wooed as he danced with them? What makes me think I'm the only one who has captured his attention?

I nearly tremble as he places one hand on my waist, using the other to clasp my own hand. I long to place my free hand on his shoulder, yet I dare not, so I use it to extend the hem of my gown, that I may not stumble as we waltz. I fear I will prove graceless, for I have never before danced with another, yet it seems the fairy godmother has placed a spell on my feet, for I glide through the steps effortlessly.

His smile melts me, yet I shiver. I've never seen a more sincere smile, nor one with such a gentle warmth. So this is love! This is what makes life divine, and now I finally know that I possess the key to all heaven! This is the miracle from my dreams!

After we waltz, he suggests we talk alone. Hand in hand, we stroll out of the ballroom. How lovely the fountains and gardens of the palace are, shimmering in the starlight, which seems to rain down as we dance beneath it. On fluttering wings, my heart flies to touch each star.

I forget that tomorrow, I will be a household servant once more. Just to have one day of happiness has brought meaning to my life that I never imagined possible. As I lean in for a kiss, I pretend that tomorrow will never come. For one day, I am a princess.


End file.
